


September 28, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Your daughter died when I defeated her recently,'' a confused villain said.
Comments: 1





	September 28, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''Your daughter died when I defeated her recently,'' a confused villain said after Amos mentioned Supergirl attacking her.

THE END


End file.
